Rooftop Fireworks
by Garry Way
Summary: Normally the two would be in the crowd down below, grabbing fried squid and chatting with Nagisa and Rei about whatever odd thing that came into Nagisa's head, but Makoto gently pulled Haru away from the two when they were distracted by a ring toss game and they ended up on the school roof.


**Rooftop Fireworks**

* * *

><p>A cool breeze from the ocean washed over them as they stood silent on the rooftop, waiting for the fireworks to begin. It was an odd request from Makoto, Haru thought as he leaned over the railing, watching the busy school festival below. Normally the two would be in the crowd down below, grabbing fried squid and chatting with Nagisa and Rei about whatever odd thing that came into Nagisa's head, but Makoto gently pulled Haru away from the two when they were distracted by a ring toss game and they ended up on the school roof.<p>

"Haru?"

Haru broke his gaze from below and looked at Makoto, just as the first firework went off.

"Listen…" He started, nervously scratching at the back of his head, like he didn't know where to begin speaking. "I… I got scouted."

Haru's eyes got big and he knew where this was going. Makoto was going to ask him to consider his scouting options and come with him. He didn't want to think about it. His feet turned quickly in an attempt to run away, but Makoto caught his wrist before he could take off.

"Haru?" His voice as layered in hurt and it cut like daggers, causing Haru to struggle in Makoto's grip. "Hey, I'm going to turn it down."

Haru stopped moving, like a bucket of ice water had been poured on his head. Makoto is going to turn it down. Turn down a once in a lifetime opportunity. Sure, Haru didn't want to swim pro, but he didn't want Makoto to become trapped here because of it.

"Makoto, why?" Haru spoke softly, turning to look into his eyes.

Makoto nervously replied, "I… well… I got accepted into a transfer university here and the scouter said the university is in Australia and I didn't want to…"

"You didn't want to upset me?" Haru answered for him, his tone became sharp and angry. "You didn't want to leave me behind?"

"Well, yeah." Makoto answered hesitantly. "If I go to the transfer university I'll be just a few train stops away. It's better than a whole ocean."

"Never turn anything down on my behalf." Haru shot back, yanking his wrist out of Makoto's hand and straitening up.

Makoto bit his lip as he looked at him, fireworks booming above both of them, but none of them displayed any interested.

Haru could see the tears welling up in Makoto's eyes and his voice almost broke as he spoke. "So you are saying I should go?"

"I'm saying you should do whatever makes you feel free." Haru answered firmly. "Even if it means leaving me behind. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Part of that sentence hurt to say and the ending of it wasn't certain at all, yet Haru knew he would figure it out. He just didn't want others sacrificing themselves because of his uncertainty. Makoto already sacrificed enough for him as it was.

"But I don't want to leave you behind." Makoto replied, taking a step forward, emotion clear in his voice. "I want to be free, here, with you. I want to be with you."

"Why?" Haru asked, taken aback by Makoto's sudden admission.

"Why what?" Makoto looked confused.

"Why me? Why do you want to be stuck here with me?" Haru asked, his heart panging in his chest. "Don't sacrifice your future because you want to stay here with me."

Makoto bridged the gap between the two of them, becoming toe to toe with Haru, taking his hands in his.

"Because I love you, Haru." He simply said. The emotion was gone from his voice and his lips turned into his signature gentle smile, his cheeks glowing red. "I've been in love with you this whole time."

Haru's blue eyes grew in shock at the confession as the last firework sounded above them, illuminating Makoto's smile and he could have sworn he never saw his green eyes shine so brightly before as they did now. Haru pulled on Makoto's hands, leaning up onto the tips of his toes. Makoto met him half way, expelling a breath he probably didn't even know he held, and the two bushed lips in a slow kiss. When they parted, Makoto rested his forehead on Haru's, laughing lightly.

"You can still go, you know, Makoto." Haru softly spoke.

"But Haru…" Makoto protested, pulling away from him.

"I'll still be here." Haru interjected, grabbing his forearms to keep him close. "I'll always be here for you. Because I love you."

Makoto smiled, chuckling again, and began leaning down slowly for another kiss. "You'll come and visit me with my family, right?"

Haru nodded, wrapping his arms around Makoto's neck in anticipation. "Yes."

"And you'll help my mom take care of Ren and Ran for me?" He asked, his hot breath tickling Haru's cheek.

"Yes." Haru answered, almost breathlessly, wishing Makoto would hurry up and kiss him again already.

Makoto was now inches away from Haru's lips, "And will you take care of the stray cat?"

Haru cut him off with a kiss before finally answering. "Yes."

Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's lower back, giving him a light squeeze. "Good, Haruka."

And the two found each other's lips again, blissfully unaware of the footsteps rushing up the stairs or the banging open of the rooftop door.

"Rei-chan! I found…" Nagisa skitted to a stop, staring at the two boys on the other side of the roof before him, who hadn't even noticed he rudely interrupted them. He quietly sneaked back to the staircase, hoping he wasn't spotted.

"Nagisa-kun!" Rei breathed out, trying to catch his breath as he came up the last of the stairs. "I can't run anymore. Please tell me you found them."

"I did." He professed, tugging Rei back down the stairs.

"Wait, if you found them, then why are we walking away?" He asked, allowing himself to be pulled back down the stairwell.

"Let's just say Haru-chan and Mako-chan need some privacy." Nagisa said with a wink, pulling out his pink phone. "I'll text Mako-chan that we lost them and are finding our own way home. I'm sure they'll want to be alone."

"I don't get it, where they fighting?" Rei asked, watching Nagisa type away on his phone, tongue out in concentration. "Why would they need privacy?"

"Let's just say they figured something's out a little later then we did." Nagisa cryptically hinted, sending his message and taking ahold of Rei's hand as they walked out of the school and towards the train station together.

"Oh." Rei remarked, finally letting Nagisa's remarks sink in, giving Nagisa's hand a small squeeze.

"About time, huh, Rei-chan?" Nagisa commented with a snicker.

"Yes," he agreed with a nod and a small sigh, "about time."

The end

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave feedback.<strong>


End file.
